This invention relates to systems that may be used to monitor a vehicle speed and to alert or warn a vehicle driver when they may be moving faster than a speed limit. The new speed monitoring system may detect an over speed limit condition, alert a vehicle driver of the speed, track the time for driver speed adjustment, and display and record the event.
Apparatus for detecting land vehicle speeds on roadways may be known. Most of these systems may be radar based systems. Examples may include hand held or police car mounted radar transmitter/detectors that measure a particular vehicle speed and provide a display to a user, such as a police officer. This type of apparatus does not alert drivers to over speed limit conditions and may be principally used to catch speeders for the purpose of issuing traffic tickets.
Variations of this use of radar detection may include portable roadside apparatus that may have a radar transmitter/receiver and a large display that may be seen by drivers of land vehicles. This type of apparatus may serve to inform drivers of their vehicle speed and over speed limit conditions. The apparatus may also be used by a police officer positioned in a vehicle to view the apparatus and stop speeding vehicles to issue traffic tickets.